


春秋 十三

by qingxinning



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingxinning/pseuds/qingxinning
Summary: 爱若能堪称伟大，再难捱照样开怀。
Relationships: 爱人
Kudos: 7





	春秋 十三

13  
王俊凯婚礼上被砸到捧花的那个人是他，他怀疑是王俊凯故意的。

姐姐眨眨眼说：“看来我们小源的好事也不远啦，有消息要马上带回来给家里看哦。”

王俊凯站在一旁淡笑，并不打算开口说话。周围的人都看着他们，王源不想成为这场婚礼的焦点，存着那份心站在这里只觉得怪异，他扯了一个笑容，说了几句不咸不淡的话就退到一边喝酒了。

今天他的伴郎当得的确很不称职，虽然一身装扮在那摆着，但真正还是只像个参加婚礼的普通宾客，没发挥任何辅助作用。他一边喝着酒，脑海中一边不受控地在回想刚刚的婚礼仪式。白酒辛辣，他喝不惯，只觉得呛。桌上哪个不是各色高贵洋酒品酌的常客，可这结婚宴席，仍是白酒畅饮，俗气到无话可说。王源讨厌俗，可这好像才是生活的本来面貌。他和王俊凯的什么狗屁浪漫，永远都摆不上台面，最美好的都不能让人彻底弄懂，不然就会流俗。

原来如此。

他反复在脑海中描绘他们交换戒指接吻的场景，越描摹越觉得痛，整个神经都痛，是以前从来没有过的感觉。王俊凯亲了他姐姐。底下的宾客都在欢呼喝彩，真挚地为这对新人送上祝福，他耳膜好像要被刺穿撕裂，并不想听。他把那女的换成他，他想原来王俊凯是这样在和他接吻，这么深情，让人无可指摘。他只要用这表情看人，谁会怀疑他的爱是假的，谁都会被他的虔诚打动到落泪。

王源没察觉到自己已经有点泪眼迷蒙，对面王俊凯在敬酒，隔他两三个桌，王源发觉他在看自己。他在心里说请你不要看我，但眼神仍是不受控制般的和他对上。他今天穿的很好看。他喝的酒比自己只多不少。王俊凯皱眉看了王源一眼，很快表情又换上礼貌的笑容，周围的热闹一下就将他淹没。

原来人生来就喜欢折磨自己。

王源听见小澄在讲话：“俊凯哥以后一定要对我姐姐很好很好啊，祝你们永远幸福美满，你们实在太配了！”

姐姐好像又在嘟嘟囔囔的和小澄说俏皮话，女孩子讲话又轻又黏，他听不清。他只听见王俊凯说了一句好，举起手中的酒杯和小澄的雪碧碰杯一饮而尽。

闫新宇看他一个人待在角落，怕他无聊，走过来找他讲话。

他问王源：“你怎么一个人呆在这？也没见你吃什么菜，就找个地方喝酒发呆来了。今天好歹是你姐结婚。”

王源头疼，不想讲话，但和闫新宇闲扯起码能分散点注意力：“我知道是我姐结婚，也祝福她了，你还想我怎么着？和小澄一样跟在她后面吗？拜托我都成年了。”

王源讲话就这德行，对谁都冷漠，但凡有点抬杠的意思，就说明他把自己划到朋友的范围里来了，闫新宇并不和他计较。他看王源还要喝，直接把他杯子夺了：“你能不能自己在家里做酒鬼，别在外面喝得天昏地暗，到底是有什么心事？你最近都挺不对劲，这都几个月了，还在失恋的阴影下徘徊呢？”

王源眯了眯眼，讲话直往他脸上喷酒气，笑着说：“不告诉你。告诉你了你也解决不了。”

闫新宇叹了一口气，拍了一下他的肩：“想开点。”然后话锋一转，“你觉得王俊凯和你姐配不？”

王源心想，配个屁，老子和他才配。

“挺配的啊。蛮好，郎才女貌。”

人为什么非要无穷无尽地说假话骗人去掩盖一个不堪入目的真相，他真的不想再编。此时又正好王俊凯和姐姐从他们前面走过去，王源整个人都愣住，怕他听见多想，又引起一轮不必要的撕扯。脑袋已经承受不了这么高强度的思考，干脆逃避算了：“闫新宇开车送我回去，我头疼的要死，不想坐这了。”

然而却没想到能在家等到他。

王源打开门看见他站在门外，开口就说：“我只想和你结婚。”

王源整个人简直惊掉下巴，哪有人新婚之夜来找情人？他疯了？

他洗了澡，身上的酒味散了大半，头脑也清醒了不少。反观王俊凯仍是婚礼上新郎的打扮，摩丝定型的头发丝毫未乱，身上混杂着香水与浓重的酒气，意识未必清醒，眼中却摆出一片清明的样子，有种颓靡的美。

王源开了口，没打算让他进来，觉得不太合适：“今天你结婚，怎么样也应该在姐姐那。”

王俊凯却没听他任何的话，只是径直往里闯，带上了门：“这都是假的，私下没必要做戏，我不爱她，她也不见得爱我，都只是利益关系，你也没必要当真。”

他靠在王源身上，让他扶自己进去，讲话的吐息都沿着他的耳廓。王源觉得痒，又有种说不出来的蛊惑：“难不成你想让我和你姐做爱？”

王源懒得陪他发疯：“随便你。”他把王俊凯扶到沙发上坐下，又倒了杯热水给他，“你喝点水。”

王源起身给他挂外套，刚走两步，没想到王俊凯却从后面抱住他：“老婆好贤惠，我真有福气。今天晚上让老公好好疼你，嗯？”

王源被他的荤话给气笑了：“你能不能别每次都整的这么色 情，搞得好像有多欲 求不满。”

王俊凯没放手，仍然环着他的腰，从后面吻他的脸颊：“我只对你一个人这样。”

这晚他们没做爱，只是躺在床上聊天。王俊凯问他：“你似乎从没和我说过你和你姐姐的事情，虽然我对你们家情况了解一些，但还是不太清楚。你能不能告诉我，之前你们到底发生过什么事？”

王俊凯明显看见王源的眼神慌乱了一下，有点不知所措，这是他从来都没有在王源脸上见到过的表情。他太淡定、成熟，有的时候王俊凯甚至不知道该怎么哄他，他好像根本不需要谁去哄，面上永远都是一副表情。但他不想让王源狼狈：“如果你不想说，就算了。”

不知道隔了多久，王俊凯才听见他的声音：“其实都已经过去了。我小时候，刚来贵族学校读书，到处都传遍了，说我是婊子小三的贱种。”王源闭上眼睛，他很抗拒回想这些，但过往的画面仍是历历在目，“学校所有的公告栏上都贴着我的身世，我站在里面看我自己的笑话，像个小丑。被泼水、撕烂作业本、被谩骂，实在是最常见不过的事情。因为我父亲，不会有人真的敢打我，所以就只能从这些层面下手。当然学校里的学生都是权贵子女，学校领导一个也得罪不起，而我只是个无足轻重的私生子。只要不出人命，这些事情就可以当没看见一样随意翻篇。”

“都是王清指使的。”王俊凯的手在发抖，他不想再听了，可王源好像还没讲完，仍在继续。

“如果我爸不在家，我在家的境况也不会比在学校好到哪去。小澄只当她是姐姐，凡事都和她一起同仇敌忾。好像是我毁了这个家。”王源说不下去了，“可他们也毁了我的家。难道我就活该？”

王俊凯紧紧地抱住了他，他说：“不，你是我见过最好的人。你没做错任何事情。”

王源感受到王俊凯的吻，他的嘴唇柔软，好像能抚平时间的伤痕。


End file.
